Let me Dry your Eyes
by Little-Wolf94
Summary: There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.
1. The Meeting

Let me Dry your Eyes

Summary

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN-**I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Charter One: The Meeting_

_**William Prov**_

Why in the world does that ridiculous Doctor think that a change in scenery could possible help? Mother why did you have to die? Father should at least name the baby you gave your life for. Sigh... I am not even sure where I have wondered to. At least there seems to be a clearing…what was that? 'Hic…Sob…Hic' Is someone crying maybe I should turn back I am in no mood to deal with someone else's problem. It's such a little girl. I can't just leave her here she sounds so miserable.

I walked closer to her and began to realize that her hair which I previously thought of as dark brown is actually black. She doesn't seem to be any older than eight or nine which makes me wonder what she is doing out by herself. I am asking myself questions that I knew only she could answerer. Why is she crying? Why is she alone? Where is she from and most important what is her name?

"Will you tell me why you cry so?" I kneeled by her side waiting for her to look up at me and answer my question.

"What?" Ouch…that must have hurt. She jerked her head up so fast…My god...Beautiful is the only way to describe eyes such as hers. Her eyes are like that of emerald gems that express so much. Oh yes must answer her question.

"I wish to know why you have so much sorrow. What has made you cry" She looked down and it seemed as if she was not sure what she should do. I wish I could find some way to help her. "Please at least tell me your name." As she looked up at me she seems determined to well I'm not sure what but I can tell that she is.

"My name is Elizabeth. I was crying because my mother said that I was not as pretty as my sister Jane and not nearly as lively as Lydia. I know that and I she has said it before but it still makes me sad. I don't think she likes me..." I can't just sit here while she starts crying again. I moved her to my lap and she continues her story. "My father just sits there and laughs it all off as a joke. I know it shouldn't but it hurts..."

How could someone be so neglectful? I...I...I wish I could do something other than just listen to her problems. Good her tears are starting to lessen.

"You didn't tell me your name?" I hear her whisper some time later looking up into my face. Her eyes at least seem to have lost the teary eyed look. They are starting to have a lively look to them.

"Oh my name is Fitzwilliam. I am pleased to meet you Miss Elizabeth"

"Hee hee... I' not a miss just plain old Lizzy" Good I got her to laugh Lizzy though doesn't seem to fit the beauty she will become. "Fitz...Fitzwill...Fitzwilliam... your name is hard to say can I call you William?" No one has ever called me that not even mother it was always Will or Fitzwilliam.

"I...Yes you may. It will please you to know that you will be the first to call me as such." I tell her gently setting her down and standing up. I'm hungry I should have grabed something from the kitchen before I left. Okay stormed out at least now though I don't feel so mad.

_**Elizabeth Prov**_

Hee hee... he's so funny, and nice. I like William. My tummy is hungry I wonder if William is to? I should ask Oh well I'll just do this. Grabbing his hand I went toward the basket of goodies that Mrs. Hill made for me.

"Would you like to eat with me Mrs. Hill gave me this basket to have for dinner when my mama told me to be gone for the day?" Uh oh should I have not said that he looks upset?

"I would love to Eliza. I myself did not get a very good breakfast and was just lamenting to fact that I had not brought any dinner with me. I am delighted to be able to stay longer with you" His smile is so pretty. I think he is just being polite but it makes me happy that he said that he wanted to stay longer in my company. Eliza I like it much more than Lizzy.

"I like Eliza no one else has called me that either. I am happy that you said that but I don't think that you mean it. It was a nice thing to say however." He looked at me it seems sad somehow I didn't want him sad.

"I meant every word of it Eliza and it makes me very happy that I am the only one to call you such. I hope you will believe me because no matter what your mother says you are beautiful although I have not quite known you long enough to know if you are a lively sort."

_**Authors Pleadings **_

Please tell me what you think this is my first Pride and prejudice try. Should I continue or should I start over.

If I do continue Should be a big part or should he follow his wife. If he stays does he like William or Georgianna, maybe both? Well you tell me what you think!

Pleading on my hands and knees. Just a good job would encourage this lowly writer.


	2. Reflections

Let me Dry your Eyes

Summary

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN-**I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

Chapter Two: Reflections

_**Normal Prov-William**_

William was lying in bed thinking about the strange encounter he had with Eliza. '_I never did get her family name did I? At least she seemed to be happier when I walked her back to the edge of the land she lived on. Oh hell I'm not even sure if she was a farmhand or a gentleman's daughter. I should have asked but I didn't want to remind her of her family once she was happy again.' _as he lay there thinking a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" called William standing and coming to the door.

"I am sorry young master Darcy but it is the youngling. She just won't stop crying. We have tried all we can think of." The maid said.

_'Ugh even the maid sounds like she wants to cry. I guess I should go see if I can do anything.' _William opened the door and said "I will go to her you may go."

He walked down the hallway and stepped into his baby sister's room to hear her wailing. "Hush now child I am here." William said to the little baby he picked up as he walked in. He hummed as he bounced her in his arms looking down at her.

"You need a name Princess I can't just call you baby or even princess for the rest of your life. I met a girl today her name was Elizabeth. I don't think I would be able to call you such now that I know her although mother did think maybe we should name you such. Father's name is George and mother's was Anne what if we combined them? Georgiana, well what do you think of that princess does that sound like a good name for you?" The newly named Georgiana slowly closed her eyes near the end of her brother's speech drifting off to sleep. William gently put her down into her crib trying not to disturb her sleep.

"Oh thank you young sir. I am so grateful to you she just wouldn't stop." The nursemaid said happy that her young charge had finally fallen asleep.

"Ms. Irie, I have decided her name shall be Georgiana." William said as he started to the door.

"Young master are you sure I mean does the Master approve of this? Not to question you." Ms. Irie said coming to stand outside the door with the young master Darcy.

"No, I will inform him that I have instructed you to tell all that her name is Georgiana. Do not worry you will not be in trouble for doing as I have asked. Now go and get what little sleep is left before the day begins." William said as he began thinking of the next day,_ 'I am glad that I will be able to see Eliza tomorrow.'_

_**Normal Prov-Eliza**_

_'William was so nice. I am glad he was there for me to talk to. I wonder what I should bring tomorrow for a snack. I wonder what mama would say if she knew what I was doing.' "_Hee hee…" _'Oops I hope I didn't wake Jane. I am so happy though someone who likes me even if I'm not as pretty as Jane or fun as Lydia… I shouldn't be thinking like that William said he thought that I was pretty and fun.' _

Eliza sat thinking in a little chair by the window looking out. She got up walking toward the bed he shared with her eldest sister Jane. Eliza stopped as Jane mumbled something and turned over waiting to see if she woke. Eliza got into bed tucking the blankets around herself as best she could. "Good night William" Eliza smiled and closed her eyes dreaming of tomorrow.

_**Author**_

So there were a few questions from the last chapter let's see if I can answer them.

I was referring to the elder Mr. Darcy. I will refer to the younger as William, young Master, and Fitzwilliam only very rarely as Mr. Darcy.

I was asking if Mr. Darcy would die from grief or a sickness. If he stays however how big of a part of the story should he be. In the original story he wasn't particularly a present parent so should I build on that or would it be better if he did a 180 in either direction because at this point he could do any.

Someone brought up that Caroline Bingly calls Elizabeth 'Eliza'. I know and I do plan on her being in the story even though I am not sure how big yet. I was thinking though that the reason she wouldn't like her calling her Eliza is because she doesn't let others call her Eliza only William.

Thank you for reading and please review! Any input is helpful even if it is to say you didn't like it.


	3. The Rendezvous

Let me Dry your Eyes

Summary

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN-**I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

Chapter Three: The Rendezvous

_**Normal Prov-Eliza**_

In a field of blooming flowers sits a child upon a checkered blanket. Next to her sits a basket filled with all the goodies she could think of. '_I wonder if I brought enough for the both of us. Ahh… I suppose I could make a wreath while I am waiting here for him to come.' _Eliza's hands start inching their way to the blue For-get-me-not flower nearest to her, stops and seems to think then reach out again for the yellow Petunia that stood near the blanket. Her mind began to drift as her hands keep busy.

_**William Prov**_

"Father you wished to see me?" I wonder what this is about. He has not called for me in quite a while. As I walked near him I see that he is still as hunched over last I saw him. He looks so week he has ever since mother died.

"I heard that the child has a name now." He is asking about Georgiana! Maybe just maybe he will start to take an interest in her. I walked closer to him and tell him of the name I have chosen for Georgie.

"Yes sir. I thought that since she had not yet been named that I could name her. I thought that Georgiana would be a beautiful name to give to her. Do you not agree?" I hope he does like the name and will maybe come and see her.

"It suits her well enough. You may go." Oh, father how I wish I knew what I could do for you.

"Yes father. I am going out riding I will be back before supper." I bowed and slipped out the door as I know he is already staring off into the distance again but at least now he has acknowledged Georgie's existence instead of ignoring it.

_**Normal Prov-William**_

The young master Darcy starts toward the kitchens thinking that he might bring something sweet for the child he was going to meet in little under a half hour. As he enters the kitchen William stops and looks around for a minute trying to decide what he should ask for.

"Might I be able to help you Master Darcy? Do you wish for something to eat now rather than wait for breakfast?" the head cooks asks looking bewildered for the young man she knew would never have stepped foot into the kitchen. Although no one believed him to be a bad master but they did not think anyone of his class would consort with the help.

"No, I am going out riding so I will not eat now. I did wonder if you had anything sweet I might take with me." William asked once he seemed to get his bearings. William walked over to the rough table and sat down to wait her answer.

"Yes sir. I just took a loaf of Raisin bread out of the oven." the cook curiously said. She wondered why the young Darcy wanted something sweet as the in all her three years of working for the family she had yet to see him really enjoy sweets. "We made it for breakfast but we will wrap it up for you to take if you wish."

"I would like that very much Miss… as well as some milk if it is not too much trouble." William stood and began his way to the door then stopped and turned with an odd look on his face.

"It will be done right away sir. "She turned and began to get all that the young master wanted but she sensed someone staring at her and turned around to see who it was. "Umm sir was there something else you wanted?" "You did not tell me your name Miss." William answered her question. "Oh, um my name is Sara Smith sir." Sara cast her eyes down after she answered and she then heard William walk away seemingly satisfied with what he had learned.

_**Eliza Prov**_

"William! You came!" He came he really did come I wasn't sure if he was going to. William slides from his horse as I grab one of the crowns I made and run to his side.

"Of course I came silly. I said I would didn't I." He starts looking in hi saddle bags as after he gave me a smile. I wonder what he is doing. "Where is it I know I put it in here somewhere…? Ah here it is!" What does he have?

"What is… oh bread? Are you hungry now?" I rush to the blanket I spread out and begin to unload the basket when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see William smiling down at me.

"We have hours little one calm down. Did you make all of these?" William held out the flower crown I had taken to him but dropped when I rushed back to the blanket. Smiling I took the crown and sat down.

"Your right William I am just happy you're here."

_**Normal Prov**_

"I never did ask you how old are you Eliza?" William asked her thinking about all that he did not know of her.

"Hee hee I am nine years old. How old are you?" The green eyed girl smiled as she giggled and began to cut the bread that William got for them to share. "Oh it's raisin bread. I love raisin bread. Thank you William!" Eliza jumped up and hugged him.

"You're welcome Eliza. And I am fourteen years old. Might I have a piece of bread you have there?" The young boy smiled and took the girl off her lap and put her on her bottom where she had been sitting before.

The two young children set free by the rules that society put upon everyone talked until the day grew old. Neither of them holding their questions back. They told each other their problems. William told her of his fear that his father was wasting away and naming his baby sister that night. Eliza told him of her troubles with her sister Lydia of her mother telling her that she was far too much unladylike and not pretty like Jane. They talked of this and more until William left her at the edge of Longbourn which he had learned she was a resident of. After agreeing to meet again William departed and made his way back to Netherfeild.

_**Author**_

Thank you every one who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter and please please review.


	4. Mr Darcy Overhears

Let me Dry your Eyes

Summary

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

Charter Four: Mr. Darcy overhears

_**Mr. Darcy Prov**_

"Did you hear that the young Master gave the babe a name?" What did they that maid say? Our son gave your baby girl a name? "No I did not hear when did that happen?" Yes do tell when did he give her a name? "Last night the nurse was there and she told me that the young Master came to stop the child's crying and then he started to talk to her and decided that she would need a name and gave her the name Georgianna. I think it is such a cut name don't you?" "I agree the child did need a name and I do like the name he has chosen. Has the Master been informed yet?" No. No one has told me. She is my baby I should have been the one to name it! I should sit now.

_**Normal Prov**_

'It! I just called your child an 'it'! How could I Anne? How could I refer to your beautiful child as an object? Georgianna…' As Mr. Darcy entered his study he pulled the cord calling for a manservant. He sat in his chair waiting for the servant to arrive.

A bell rings in the kitchen to signaling that someone was wanted. "It's from the Masters study! Quick Luke, do not leave him waiting" Unsure why the Master called for someone so early in the day Luke walks down the hall and enters the study.

"Sir" Luke said as he bows in the entry way waiting for his orders. The master turns in his chair to look at him and says "Send for my son I wish to speak to him." 'The young Master I just saw him he was sending for his horse to be readied' "Yes Master Darcy I shall do so right away" The young servant bows again and walks from the room to find the young Darcy.

_**Mr. Darcy Prov**_

Here my son is now I wonder what he has to say for himself. "Father you wished to see me?" He has withdrawn so much since you died. He is coming nearer now. I can see it on his face he is worried about me. I just don't know how I am supposed to continue. I wish you we're here my love.

"I heard that the child has a name now." I wonder what he will say how he will explain this away. He is coming even nearer now. "Yes sir. I thought that since she had not yet been named that I could name her. I thought that Georgiana would be a beautiful name to give to her. Do you not agree?" No acutually I do not. It means Merciful where was the mercy when you died. Humph!

"It suits her well enough. You may go." Yes go and leave me in peace with my memories of my beloved.

"Yes father. I am going out riding I will be back before supper." Riding I remember going riding with you my dear. I still remember how much you loved going out with me and sitting under that big ash tree…

_**Normal prov**_

The young man left his father's study wishing that there was something he could do for his father, going to the kitchen to get something for the little one waiting for him.

The Father continued to stare past the window and off into the distance. Seeing his beloved Anne


	5. Summer Memories

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

**Chapter Five: Summer Memories**

_**Normal Prov**_

"Hello little one, how are you doing this fine evening." William questioned his friend. William had only known Eliza for a few weeks but was already sad about the news he was to give her.

"I am well William. You look pretty grim though is something the matter?" William sighed he would have to tell her eventually…"Yes I suppose there is Eliza. You know we were just vacationing for the summer here right?" Eliza hummed and nodded her understanding. "My father seems to be showing a little improvement and wants us to leave as soon as the end of the week if able?"

William sighed as he saw her smile drop from her face. A showdown seemed to settle over her face as he ended his speech.

_**Eliza Prov**_

He is going home. I will be alone again… No! I can't think like that it will be alright. I…I "I brought some food why don't we eat." I don't want you to leave…

"Yes lets I am starving." I want to sit in his lap. Why shouldn't I? I have before so I am not stopping now!

_**Normal prov**_

Eliza got a determined look and then plopped down in the surprised boy's lap. After a moment to get over the shock he wrapped his arms around his little one. "I don't want you to go Fitzwilliam." Eliza sadly expressed the one thought that had been running through her head since he told her that he would be leaving soon.

"Nor, do I Elizabeth. Sometimes though we must do things that we don't wish to simply because, it has to be done. I wish I did not have to go but I do. William expressed trying to keep his grief at leaving his little one in check. He failed however for Eliza jumped up from his lap. William immediately felt the loss wishing she had stayed where she was.

"Why should we go our separate ways? There must be some way we can at least keep in touch somehow. Right Fitzwilliam there is a way right!" Eliza desperately cried with her arms clasped in front of her. At the end of her speech she looked down seeming to be staring at the flowers scattered at her feet.

"Oh, Eliza… I suppose we could write but it would be weird for you to get letters from a man. So I am not so sure how that would work out." William looked exited for half a second before reality came hurdling down on him. He had so liked the idea but he could think of no way for it to work.

Huffing he pulled Eliza into his lap again and began serving the bread, cheese and fruit that she brought with her. All through the meal they both tried to find a way so that they did not have to never see one another again. They had found a friend and a confident in each other that they had never thought they might have. As their meal started winding down Eliza seemed to get this look on her face. "I think I might have an idea. It would mean that we have to be very careful but I should work. A girl by the name of Kathy used to live here and while we were not the best of friends we did like to play together. If I got a letter with the name Kath attached it would not seem amiss." Eliza finally expressed her thought on the matter.

"Why that is a great idea. I am at school so if you used a pen name as well anyone would just think it was someone that I met while at school." William excitedly said jumping up from his spot on the ground as Eliza had vacated her spot as she began explaining her idea.

_**William Prov**_

Laughing I picked up Eliza and spun her around in joy. I would not have to face life without her at least completely. Oh how I wish we would be able to meet but at last I do not think even Eliza could manage that. 'Little one I wish we would be able to meet often but alas I think I shall have to just try and get father to come here for the summer."

Eliza seemed put out for a minute until all of a sudden she was smiling. Oh how I love her smile I love to see her smile and to make her smile. Especially after hearing how her _family _treats her.

"William I think we can. You are in London for school and most of the time right?" I just nod in answer to her query. "Then I think if I go to visit my aunt in London then we can meet there. Oh, but where would we meet? We can't be seen can we and there isn't any place without people is there?"

We can meet! Oh, she is right. We shouldn't be seen together. Where can we meet then…? The silence is stretching on and her face is falling. I wish I could think of… "Little one, we could meet in the herb garden in the ( )."

_**Normal Prov**_

Eliza jumped up and wrapped her arms around William smiling and laughing. Both thinking how happy they would be now that they knew they would be able to write and see each other still. They sat back down in their original positions with Eliza sitting on the young man's lap and continued their picnic.

_**Mr. Darcy Prov**_

I am ready to go home now. It will never be the same though not after Anne's death. I think we will stay in the London townhouse for a while. I know that the _She_ wanted her children to grow up in Pemberly but, I just can't go there yet, not with all the memories of you hanging over me there. We will go back but, not yet…

Georgiana, our baby girl... You always wanted a girl to teach. Now we have the baby and you are gone. You never even got to give her a name. Although you wished to name her Elizabeth and William knew that he gave her the name Georgiana. I do like the name but I am curious as to why he did not give her the name you wanted. He has been acting strange as of late. Going out in the morning and sometimes not even arriving back before dinner. I hope you are watching out for us up there my love.

_**Author Pleadings**_

Okay guys I hope you like this chapter.

Please Please Please Review! I REALLY REALLY WANT REVIEWS EVEN IF YOU ONLY HAVE CRITISIM!

Now that I have that out of my system thank you for reading my story and (hopefully) REVIEWING. Sorry it took me so long to update.

_I can't believe no one caught that I forgot to put in the name of the gardens. Oh well I fixed it so please forgive me for reposting this._


	6. Reading Materials

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

**Chapter Six: Reading Material**

_**Mrs. Bennet Pov**_

_ It is quite odd. My daughter has been receiving quite a few letters recently. The letters say they are from a Miss Kathy Thompson. That little brat left ages ago why are they just now corresponding with each other? The handwriting is more masculine then I would think far a little girl. _"Mama, tell Kitty that I may have the bonnet. For it looks much better on me." _Lydia my sweet, it is her that will catch the dashing I could not. _"Kitty, give your sister her bonnet. It does look well on Lydia more." _Sigh kitty looks about to cry again…_

"But mama it is my bonnet! Papa got it for my birthday. "_There she goes again. _"Kitty! Now." _Now she is throwing a tantrum. Why can she not understand that Lydia needs the best if she is to catch a fetching husband in a few years. Why she is coming out in six years or so." _Mama…!"_ Ugh! And there Lizzy sits reading another letter can't she ever help. Jane helps and she is so pretty that I just know she will marry rich._ "Mama…!" _Oh, my poor nerves!_

_**Letters**_

**Dear William, **

Oh, William I miss you so. We have barely been apart but I am already so very bored without you. Mama is just the same as she always is. She is giving Lydia everything she wants even when it hurts Kitty in the process. In some ways Kitty has it worse than me because, at least I have you but she doesn't have anyone.

Mary is always trying to impress Mama or even Papa but, nothing she does is enough. I am sorry to say but her piano playing is atrocious! Well actually it is just not great but she always plays such boring tunes. Melancholy even I think if she found some she really liked instead of trying to impress someone she would play better.

Enough about them I have decided that in order to keep myself busy I will start visiting the tenets in Longbourn. I have already made rounds once. I had fun but I wish that I had a horse and (shanty) to ride. I guess it is a good thing I don't though since I am not the best with horses.

You will be pleased that I have tried to overcome my fright of horses. Every day I help out in the stable (Mother said if I am going to act like the help then I should just as well help them. I am the one that chose the location though.). I have yet to fully overcome it but I can now sit on Polly one of our plow horses.

This letter has gotten a bit long but I hope it finds you well (which I suppose I should have said first) and Mother is telling me to practice my dreaded embroidery now so Good bye.

Sincerely,

Eliza

P.S. I miss you…

**Dear Eliza,**

I miss you very much too. We should not dwell on it to much though I think because it will just make us sad. I am sorry about your Mother and Kitty but I can't really give you any advice other than try to help Kitty. I do see your point about her though although I don't think she would see it that way because from what you tell me I am not sure if she would feel lonely. If she does just make sure you are there for her. As For Mary I do not know much of playing but I do know that when mother played she played ones she felt passionate about.

I am happy to hear about the horses I myself love them. It is one of my favorite lessons hear at school. I like to learn but the other boys while they would never be mean to me because of my wealth they want to be my friends because of it. None of them are like you, even though most are older than I even they still act like small children. George is always off goofing he does not take this seriously at all. I know that you think I take everything too serious but I am of the opinion that he never takes anything seriously. I have caught him gambling quite a few times and have even had to pay some of his debits so that he is not soundly beat. I have no idea what to do about him as Father will not hear anything against him.

I have begun my language classes in French and Latin. I love learning Latin although my peers do not appreciate me making their time run over when my curiosity gets the better of me. French is good too but not as much fun. My Arithmetic classes are not very hard I think even you could do them. Science is fascinating though, but do not tell my father I said so. He doesn't like the way it is going. Did you know that in America there is a man trying to make light indoors? I do not like Dancing. The instructor is impatient and I don't like dancing with someone I don't know (Okay so maybe part of it is every other lesson you have to be the girl).

Father seems to be getting better but, I don't think he will ever be as he once was.

Wishing you were here and missing you,

William

P.S. When we see each other I shall take you riding.

**Dear William **

… Mother still insists that I 'ramble' around far too much... I have tried to help Kitty but she still doesn't want anything to do with 'Tomboy Lizzy' as if you can catch being a tomboy… I have come along on getting used to the horses but I think that I will wait to ride till you will be there… I am trying to find a way to London to see you I am just not sure if it will work out…George sounds like a scoundrel…

I think you should teach me Latin then we could write to each other in it. In fact you should teach me everything you learn. I love learning new things but mother won't let us she says it's unladylike. Humph!

I am sure your father loves you and Georgie even if he finds himself unable to show it.

Miss you,

Eliza

**Dear Little one,**

…I am sorry to hear you mother is still the same…You can't catch being a tomboy… I am glad to hear you want to wait to ride with me as I would very much like to take you riding… George is just misunderstood? ...

I will send a Latin primer that I used Last year for you to begin learning just send me any questions you might have. I think once you have begun to grasp it we should and maybe when we see each other I can teach you French and we can converse to each other in and that will help us both learn it.

I know Father loves us…

Hopping to see you son

William

_**Mr. Bennet Pov**_

_ My Lizzy seems to get quite a few letters recently from Miss Thompson. I believe it is good for her but I wonder why Miss Thompson is using a Latin primer. At least since it was given to her Fanny can't take it from her. _"Mama!"_ Oh, here we go again I think I shall just tell Lizzy at breakfast that she is to go to London… _"Lizzy…!"_ Just before I retire to the library I think._

_**Letters**_

**William!**

I am coming! I will be leaving for London in a week then I am to stay at my Aunt Gardiner's for two months. How wonderful is this for I so Long to see you. I convinced father to allow me to see one of his old French textbooks. I believe I am ready to brave a horse now but only if your there to catch me.

Impatiently waiting

Eliza

_**Normal Pov**_

The years went by sometimes seemingly fast and other times dragging by for the two young people. On Eliza's thirteenth birthday as had become custom she spent it in London and even though she was kept busy by her aunt and uncle. She managed to sneak out the next day to see the man who she had come to love dearly.

"William, is there something the matter?" The young Lady asked of her friend thinking that he looked more pensive then usually. Walking closer and laying a hand on his arm.

William just seemed to stare at his arm where her hand was resting on it. Eliza thought this odd as she had more than once sat in his lap and so thought nothing of it. "Nothing, it is just Father is telling me I should start looking for a women to settle down with." Seeing that she was taking a step away and not being able to bear being apart yet crushed her to him. "I just don't want to marry someone for their connections and neither do I wish to marry my cousin Anne. My aunt says that it is my duty and father has not said that I do not have to."

"Oh, William I am sorry. I…I don't want you to marry either…" William pulled her from his chest and looked at her teary eyes. Eliza averted her eyes being unable to look him in the eyes.

"Little one, I want to marry. I want to marry you though I don't want to have anyone else as my life partner than you." William declared looking into her eyes trying to convey all the struggles he had since Mr. Darcy had announced his intention to find him a wife in the next two or three years. "Why should we not marry I love you and I am fairly certain you love me too. Unless you do not wish to marry me…"

"I do so wish to marry you. But what of your family they are expecting better for you they might disown you? I do not wish that for you I know you love Georgie so and we don't even official know each other." As Elizabeth was talking William began to pace back and forth trying to find the answers her questions. "I care not if they are unhappy with my decision and I have been setting aside my own money so we would have a little to get started on a small plot of land with a small cottage. It wouldn't be even as big as Longbourn but it would be ours. As to us not official meeting we could arrange something but I don't know How far along that would be. Also even though we love each other it would be hard to get your fathers permission with you being so young… I just am not sure." He finally stopped and sat dejected on a stump in the little clearing they found four years ago.

Eliza went over and soundly wacked him upside the head. William looked up sharply wondering what that was for but, she only turned and sat sideways on his lap holding his face in her hands and said "You love me, and I love you. If that is true then we can make this work." William hummed as his head was still captured in her hands. "Good, now I have an idea it is very unconventional and will take funds and some deceit on both our part. Why don't we marry in secrete and then wait for the opportunity to present itself to 'get to know' each other and after an appropriate time you can ask to 'marry' me. Well what do you think?" Eliza belatedly realized that she still had ahold of his head.

"I think that I the best idea I have heard yet as brilliant as the how to keep in touch one. This time however I know how we can accomplish this. When we go back you talk you father in to letting you visit your 'friend' and I will tell my father I am going to go traveling with my school friends. We will go to Gretna Green however, I will see to all the travel needs." William said unable to keep the grin from his face he was to marry his little one. William couldn't help thinking how nice it was to call her his and know that she would be his alone.

"When should I tell him I want to leave? I wish to do it as soon as I come home." Eliza exclaimed excitedly spinning round and round in joy.

"My thoughts exactly my Love." William said twirling her around before settling her on her feet. As Elizabeth smiled up at Fitzwilliam, he smiled back and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_** Author Pleadings**_

Thank you every one for responding or at least all those that did. Did I move to fast? If so please tell me how I can make it better while still not taking forever on their childhood. Please Respond! Even telling me why you don't like it is useful. So, I introduced George Wickham how do you like it? Please give me responses!

I have been rereading through this and found a few mistakes minor but there none the less would you like me to go through and repost them?

Thank you for telling me about the Prov Pov thing.

Thank you Please REVIEW


	7. Getting Married?

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Chapter Seven: Getting Married?_

_**William Pov**_

_We are going to marry. I can't believe it ever since Father mentioned marriage I was so upset. I know what my family expects of me to marry someone with connections or money preferable both but not without at least one. I just couldn't do it though I love Elizabeth. I wasn't going to tell her what he said but she knows me far too well. Now though we are making plans to marry in secrete! _

_ Father and George are both starting to get suspicious though with the way I am always gone at the same times for the last four years. I believe they think that I have been going to a mistress in the last two or three years. Maybe that is why Father brought up the subject of marriage. I know George has been visiting them and even found him with some of the maids before but father will not believe me. He never believes me about him._

_ I will have to start travel arrangements now. I also need to invest in a ring for her but, she can't wear it in public it would be inappropriate for her to ugh I wish I could tell the world that she is a little while longer…_

_**Eliza Pov**_

_ I am going to marry! I am on the young side and we could maybe wait but, what if something happens and he is forced to marry in that time? No, I won't have it we will make this work and I will marry William! I need to talk to my father about visiting 'Kathy' no one will suspect if I don't write and I can have any letters I receive forwarded to an inn we can stop by on the way back. _

_ I know what mother would say about how I behave with William 'Harlot' would be the nicest of them. I know that but I just can't see them being wrong with him. I would never consider sitting on any other mans lap but his. Once we are wed it won't matter. So, I shan't care what she would say as she won't know at least till I am 'officially' married._

_ William will help to contrive a way for us to meet and become introduced after I turn fifteen. A year and a little more without my best friend, without my love how I hope the years go by fast. I have a little doubt because I know William loves his family and wishes that when we wed in the eyes of society that they will not turn their backs on him. It makes me a little conflicted but I do not wish to deny both him and I what will make us happy in the eyes of those who really matter, us. I wonder if I should bring that dress that William bought me.  
__

_**NormalPov-Eliza**_

The two went off in their own directions praying that it would all work out. Eliza reached her destination first (As William had to do all the way to Derbyshire where his father has been staying recently.). Climbing down from the carriage she walked inside wishing just once her return could be as great as any of her sisters. Even if they only went away for a few days they were always greeted upon return. Banishing the thought as soon as it came to her she continued on to her father's study.

Knocking on the door to his study she waited for admittance. "Come in." she opened the door and walked in standing behind the chair that was in front of the desk. "What is it you want Lizzy." Mr. Bennet asked not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Kathy has asked that if I can visit for three weeks. May I go?" Eliza asked fidgeting behind the chair with her handkerchief. "I haven't seen her in years and I would so like to go." She tucked her 'kerchief into her pocket wish to no longer continuing to fidget.

"If you wish to I do not care if you or don't. So I suppose I should order a carriage." Mr. Bennet finally at least looked over the edge of his book to speak to her. Going straight back to his book he waited for an answer.

"Thank you Papa! I shall only need the carriage to London as Kathy said she will send for me there." Eliza tried to contain her joy it would be quite suspicious to her father if she was to be as happy because she is to visit a friend.

"Yes, Yes just leave me in peace." As he finished she turned and began walking out. She went straight to her room to pack, trying to pass her mother and sisters without them noticing she made up to her room without incident. Looking around she spotted her quill pen and paper hurrying to them she began to compose a letter to her fiancée.

_Oh how wonderful! _ Eliza thought to herself.

_**Normal Pov-Wlilliam**_

Arriving at Pemberly William immediately sought out his father. After being directed to his study he said hello to his sister and gave her the present Eliza had helped him pick out, and then walked slowly to his father's study. He was dreading talking to him afraid he would say no, he was slightly more afraid that he would still be too depressed to even care.

Mr. Darcy had seemed to get better until they came back to Pemberly last year. To William now he seemed just kind of lost again like he had just lost his mother Anne all over again. Sometimes he would just stare at Georgiana for long moments. Young William wondered if he would ever fully recover.

'_If I was to lose Eliza like that though…I would be devastated I would not be much better off than he, if we had children though I would make myself go on for their sake. Well here goes nothing._ These were William's Thoughts as he came to the study door and knocked.

"Come in." Mr. Darcy said wondering who that could be as his son was not meant to back for another day or so. William walked in and sat in the chair before his father. Mr. Darcy looked at his son intently thinking how odd it was for him to come home early. "Fitzwilliam, what can I do for you. I was not expecting you for another few days."

"I finished by business early and wanted to get your permission for an excursion to the islands. I would be gone for a fortnight starting in three days." He looked nervous well as nervous as a Darcy ever looked.

"As long as you are home in time for school to begin I cannot fathom any reason why you should not." The young man was overjoyed his father was having a good day and he could start to really make plans now.

"Thank you, sir." William said as he quietly left the room to begin making preparations for young couple's adventure.

_**Mr. Bennet Pov**_

_Lizzy sure spends a lot of time writing that friend of hers. Fanny will angry at me again but, I hate seeing __**her**__ eyes every time I look at her. Fanny treats her very badly for the same reason…well she is…was jealous of __**her **__I just can't bring myself to put a stop to it. Seeing __**her**__ in that child makes me angry, sad and unhappy. _"Lizzy! Where is that girl? Oh, Hill!" _Yes it is a much better idea to stay here in my study._

_**Mr. Darcy Pov**_

_ Fitzwilliam seems excited about going on a tour of the sounding islands. I didn't know that he liked to travel. I wish you were here Anne you would be proud of Fitzwilliam. _

_ I have begun to think maybe I should find a wife for Fitzwilliam. I want to be there when he marries. I know that you did not want him to marry Ann unless they wished to. I have been thinking about the Duke Whitehall's daughter… I wish you were here to help me. _"No, more please 'Will! Please stop tickling me!"

_She is so much like you my Love._

_**Author Pleadings**_

I know I upset a lot of you with having them marry so young and I wish for you to understand that I have no intention for anything other than a few kisses to happen before they are married in public. I know there is some dispute on whether or not they would marry so young but I believe there is more evidence to support that they did. That being said this is fiction and I would never condone marring at such a young age now but this takes place in the 18th century not now.

Other than their ages do you guys think it is any good? I hope to hear from you soon. Oh and please forgive unnecessary capital letters I seem to have a habit of making some words with caps. I have tried to fix them but I am not sure that I have got them all.

By the way the Garden was Covent Garden and I am not sure it has a herb garden but in my story it does.

Thank you for reading and Please Review!


	8. The Journey

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Chapter Seven: The Journey_

_**Eliza Pov**_

_I am waiting for William to arrive. He sent a note to meet him in our spot as soon as I arrived. He is late I wonder why, he is never late. I almost couldn't come…_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"What do you mean Lizzy is leaving for London again? She always is the one to go! You favor her far too much." Fanny Bennet said shrilly even for her. It was so unfair she thought if anyone deserved to go to London then it was her baby Lydia.

"Favor you think I favor her? When do I favor her? She is visiting a friend if any of the others had friends to visit I would allow them leave to do so. In case you have forgotten Mrs. Bennet she is just stopping over in London." Mr. Bennet said trying to appease his Wife.

"You will tell her she cannot go!" Mrs. Bennet all but yelled. Seeing Mr. Bennet sigh she thought she had won and turned back to thinking of how she would plan Jane's wedding.

"Papa please let me go I promise I will be good." Eliza cried seeing all their plans come tumbling down around her and all because her _Mother_ couldn't stand to see anything good happen to her.

MrBennet gave another sigh and finally decided, "I said you may go so you may go, but I think it wise that after you have finished with your friend you stay with your aunt and uncle as your mother will not welcome you here."

Eliza ran as fast as she could thankful that she was still to leave in the morning. "Mr. Bennet! Oh, you have no compassion for my poor nerves!" Mrs. Bennet's shouting followed her up the stairs, Eliza huffed thing again how selfish her mother could be.

_**Flashback End**_

_I hate that she just can't ever be happy for me. I know I should be used to it by now. I guess I should be grateful to her it was after all her fault me and William even met. _William you're here!"

_**William Pov**_

"Yes, I am here. Come I have hired a coach so that it won't get back to anyone of importance…unless you have changed your mind?"_ I hope she hasn't I don't know what I would do if she does not wish to marry any more. She looks shocked maybe just maybe…_

"Not marry William I have wanted to be with you for so long I am not going to back out now." _Eliza jumped into my arms smiling up at me. I swing her around before taking her hand and leading her to the waiting coach._

_**Normal Pov**_

The coach slowly pulled out of Covent Garden and in to the street headed toward the outskirts of town. The driver wondered who the two were one no more than a child the other barely old enough to be considered a man. As these thoughts were going on above the oblivious couple they sat and just talked about the future.

They made plans for once they could be together for real in the eyes of all. They talked of how they could meet again when a bump in the road pushed Eliza off her seat and straight into William's arms. "Careful Little One." the young man chuckled pulling her into his lap.

"William! Hee…hee this is nice." Eliza said snuggling into William chest sighing "I like this being in your arms." William smiled into his Little One's hair. He looked down and notices that she seemed to slipping in to sleep. "Good night My Love." Young William began to softly sing to his love as she slipped in to the land of nod.

After having driven through the evening they arrived at a small Inn close to ninety miles out of London they came to rest for the night. The Golden Rose was a mid-classed place so William would not be notice nor would they notice Eliza.

"We need two rooms please." William said sliding five pounds over the counter. "For one night." The inn keeper snatched the money up quickly putting it in his pocket.

"Of course sir, here are two rooms that connect to a lounge." He figured the only reason a young man like the one in front of him wanted only one thing. She was a little young he thought but to each his own. He handed over the keys to them. The young man in front of him glared while the young lady just giggled and reached over the counter to grab the keys he was handing them. "Thank you and good night."

Walking away Eliza giggled again and commented, "Did he just suggest what I think he did?" William just squeezed the arm he had kept ahold of when they descended the carriage. Going up the stairs and looking at the numbers they found number 21 and 23 net to each other. "I think I will freshen up then do you want to eat?" she questioned Fitzwilliam.

"I agree meet in 15 minutes?" he said handing her, the key to her room. Seeing her nod he turned and made his way into the door next to her.

_**William Pov**_

_ We are really doing this. Wow… I can't believe that he would actually say something like that. I mean sure I love her but I'm not ready for that yet. I can say though I would not mind waking to her in the morning. Waking up in the carriage with her in my arms was bliss._

_ Oh there she is _"Come in. Is your room satisfactory?"_ I am sure it is she never complains._

"Yes I am happy with it. I am starving though is the food here yet?"_ She is walking to the table I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. "_William! There is a chair right there."

"So there is. Does that mean you don't like sitting in my arms?"

_**Eliza Pov**_

_I can't believe him. Hee hee… He must be really happy _"I love being in your arms the most but there is a chair here I can use. Won't you find it difficult to eat with me here?"

_I can see the struggle in his eyes his want for me to stay and knowing it would indeed hinder eating. I can tell how happy he was with what I said though. I made it easy on him and slipped from his arms and into the chair opposite him before he could react._

"That was not fair Eliza I was distracted!" _Oh William how I love you._

"I love you William."

_**Normal Pov**_

The young couple set out in the morning making it 115 miles the next day calling it quits around six o'clock in the evening. The rested at an Innand started out early the third day. The reached their destination at five in the evening.

The morning on the fourth day since their journey began they began to make plans to marry the next day so preparations were started. "Eliza you can go to the dress makers in the afternoon when they won't be so busy" William started

"Oh, William I don't need a new dress I already have one." The lady exclaimed making the passerbys stop for a second before they thought better of getting involved.

"None the less I want you to have one so let us not argue. Just let me spoil you a little." William said taking her hands in his.

"Oh, Okay but nothing else new." Eliza conceded. William just smiled knowing the only other thing that he wanted to give her was not knew any more at least since he bought it before they began their trip.

They finished their shopping and made plans with the church. They opted for writing the pastor since they weren't sure if he would marry them as he had no legal obligation to. As they fell asleep in each other's arms having drifted off finalizing the wedding plans their last thought were…

"_I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow!'_

_**Author Pleadings**_

Thank you for reading this new chapter I hope I did a good job with it. As for the miles and time I used 30 miles an hour with 320 miles to Gretna Green.

This chapter is to make up for the long time between the last two. Thank you for reading and please Review


	9. The Wedding and Travels Home

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Chapter Eight: The Wedding and Travels Home_

_**Normal Pov**_

The sun rose over the horizon turning the sky a brilliant pink then orange and finally red. The young couple woke up and blushed seeing that they were still in each other's arms. They had woken up like this before and so did not jump apart screaming. That had happened the last time the screaming.

"Morning Little One did you have a good night?" William asked her sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. Turning to look at her he saw her walking toward the adjourning door. "Where are you going?"

"I slept very well for being on a couch. I am going to get ready because… today we are too married." Eliza opened the door and looked back at him smiled and walked through to the other side. "I will see you in an hour my Love." She said before closing the door.

"Only a few more hours…" William whispered watching her close the door wishing that it wasn't even that long.

_**Eliza Pov**_

_We are in the carriage on the way home married. I am now Mrs. Darcy how I love that. _"I am surprised that the Father married us. When we came in he seemed surprised." _I am glad he did though. I want to go over to William's side of the carriage but I am a little anxious. _

"I was a little worried at first but after we talked to him for a bit he seemed to understand. Sigh… Eliza come here."_ I lunged into Williams arms and settled down for the long trip home._"Good night, my Little One."_I just smiled and snuggled into his chest content with life at this moment._

_**Normal Pov**_

Two days later they arrived at London. Pulling up to the outskirts William woke Eliza who had fallen asleep again. "Wake up my dear we are coming into the city."

Yawning Eliza looked at her husband, "I wish we didn't have to keep parting like this." William smiled and leaned over.

"One day we won't have to. One day I will be able to sweep you up with no one being able to say anything about it." William whispered and them leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Little one."

"As do I William. Oh we are almost here, how I wish we weren't." Eliza said getting as close to him as she could.

They arrived at Eliza's Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's house. Sitting there a moment wishing that they did not have to part, but the couple knew all too well that for now their time together had come to an end. William picked her up from her seat and put her in his lap for one last kiss. As Eliza stepped from the carriage their last thought were the same._'How much longer till we can see each other let alone share a kiss?'_

**Normal Pov-Eliza**

"Lizzy you are back! You should have written we would have been waiting for you." Mrs. Gardiner said as soon as her niece was shown into the parlor. She motioned her to a chair wondering why her niece seemed sad for someone who had just returned home. "You must have missed your friend greatly Lizzy."

"Oh, I do Aunt Gardiner but, I am… content to be home again." _She is content? I have never seen her struggle for words before. It almost seems as if… No it can't be,_ Mrs. Gardiner thought. "I shall travel home in two days if that is agreeable to you."

"That is fine but, you should stay longer. We love having you here as do the children." _Maybe if she stays I can figure out why she is melancholy_, Mrs. Gardiner thought as she watched her niece turn to the window and sigh.

"Thank you Aunt but, I shall leave in two days." Eliza walked to where she knew she would be staying after telling her Aunt that she was exhausted from her trip.

**Normal Pov-Mr. & Mrs. Gardiner**

"It is so odd that Lizzy would leave when she has no need to. She is always coming here and going to the park. I swear Edward that today when she came in it was almost as if her love had to go home for the evening and she could not follow?" Mrs. Gardiner told her husband that evening as the got ready for bed. She sat at her vanity braiding her hair into one long plait.

"Is that so my dear. Maybe while away visiting her friend she met someone?" Mr. Gardiner was a slightly plump man in his late forties along with his wife. He sat on the bed patiently waiting for his wife to be ready to sleep.

"I suppose she might but, then why not tell me of him. She is always telling me what happens in her life." Elaine said turning to face Edward with a frown tugging at her lips. Edward just sighed and leaning over captured her lips.

"Come to bed Elaine. Elizabeth is capable of taking care of herself and occasional she gets that faraway look there may be much she does not tell us." Seeing her sill flickering on whether or not to blow out the candle yet Edward scooped her up blew out the candle sitting on the vanity and proceeded to drive all thought of Elizabeth from her mind.

**Mr. Darcy Pov**

I tried talking to Fitzwilliam about a nice young lady when he got home this evening and he seemed quite upset. He never seemed to like it much but he at least tolerated it before. I wonder Anne, am I doing the right thing by trying find a wife for him now. May be I should wait? I wish that you were here you would know what to do. At least Georgiana is still happy with me even if Fitzwilliam is not.

Georgiana is turning out to be a fine little girl. Her birthday will be in two months. As will your death day… She is going to be five, what does a five year old want? Oh I know a pony you always loved riding I bet she will too. I will go tomorrow to start looking for one. I will need to have it trained a little before she can ride it so the sooner it is found the better.

"Sir, the doctor has arrived." Good thing Fitzwilliam needed to meet that new friend of his. What was his name? Oh yes! Bingly!

"Good evening Doctor Smith what new potions do you have for me today?"

**Author Pleadings**

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was going to make more of a wedding seen but just couldn't get it right. I have decided therefore, that I will have a few flashbacks for the next chapter or two.

Please Read and Review!


	10. Meeting Again?

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Chapter Nine: Meeting Again?_

_**Normal Pov**_

"Why Mister Bennet you will never guess what I have had from Mrs. Long!" Mrs. Bennet gushed walking to the carriage from church one sunny Sunday morning. Mr. Bennet just sighed and knew that even if he did not wish to she would still tell him.

"It is never wise to try to guess what is on a ladies mind. Please do tell me what _great_ insight Mrs. Long brings us now." He replied knowing that his wife and his children would not even notice the subtle insult he had delivered to the dreaded Mrs. Long. Looking back at his family he had to admit that Lizzy did seem to have understood it and was taking quite a bit of pleasure from it.

"Why I have heard that Netherfield has been let at last. By a rich man I have it from Mrs. Long that he is a man of _three_ thousand pounds." What does that girl do all the time? Even now she looks as if her mind is far far away. Sigh…

_**Mr. Bennet Pov**_

_Good god is all that woman thinks about is my dying! At least she never tries to enter my study. I can escape here where there is no more noise… There goes Lizzy again off to god knows where. She can never seem to stay in one place. I should not let her wonder all over the place Fanny is at least right about that. I don't really know what Lizzy does all day I know that Lydia and Kitty are always trimming some bonnet or dress. Mary is practicing or reading Fordyce's sermons. Jane tends the garden. And Fanny is obviodsly planning out how to get the children married to rich men as fast as possible, but Lizzy I have no idea. _

Mr. Bennet tugged the cord that was located near his desk to call for his manservant. "You called sir?" _I wonder if Fanny will know._

"Yes please send for Mrs. Bennet." The manservant looked confused for a second never having his master want him to call his wife into his sanctuary before. He bowed and left to do as told and Mr. Bennet turned back to his thoughts as he waited for his wife.

_ That child is old enough to marry now. Collins has been asking to come to settle the feud between our two families…_

"You called for me?"_ Fanny looks confused about as confused as James did when I told him to get her._

"I did Fanny. I was just thinking do you know where Lizzy goes to during the day?" Mr. Bennet questioned of his wife hoping that she had the answers but knowing she didn't.

"No I do not. I have always said she will never catch a husband by gallivanting all over the countryside. It would be so much better if she actually came to the assemblies with us. You should make her this time as I have said many a times if she doesn't go how will she ever marry" Mrs. Bennet wailed her distress thinking that if she went then once she was married she would have time to find rich husbands for the rest. After all a tradesman was the best someone like _Elizabeth_ could hope for.

"I suppose you are right. The next assembly is in two weeks correct?" at his wifes nod he Pulled the cord again summing James. After he entered Mr. Bennet turned to him and said "Find Lizzy or send her here when she arrives back for I wish to talk to her."

James was concerned the Master never had anything to do with Lizzy. He never seemed to like her much seeming to resent the fact that she was a female. As is his duty however he just bowed and said that he would find her immediately and asked if the Mistress would like to be notified as well. Reciving a negative in that area he went to find Harold the boy that helped with the horses to send him to the Widow Jackson's for Lizzy.

_**Normal Pov-Eliza **_

Eliza had just finished visiting the widow for she had just lost her husband and had a little one to after all by herself so Eliza would visit once a day almost to make sure she had all she needed. When little Harold ran up panting"Mr. Smith says that you are wanted at home and to come and bring you back" Eliza smiled and waited patiently for Harold to catch his breath.

"Thank you Harold I will go right away but I had not yet been able to distribute this to the children." Here she held out her basket for Harold to see the apples that were still there. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to do so for me." Looking around as if to make sure they were alone she leaned down and mischievously said" of course for your efforts you would get two of you choice. Harold giggled and took the basket saying that of course he would do so and began to take off down the street.

Eliza sighed and shook her head wishing for children of her own to spoil. With her head in the clouds she began her way back to the house. As she got closer she couldn't help thinking that she was never missed before so what did they want now? Mr. Smith opened the kitchen door for her smiling and said "Well it seems that Harold caught you before you left that is good. But come your father wishes to speak to you."

When they knocked on the door Mr. Bennet called for them to enter. Once James had left Mr. Bennet gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Your mother has asked for me to have you attend next week's assembly." "But Father…" seeing the glare that was directed at her she quitted. "As I was saying she wants you to attend and I have decided that if you wish to continue your rambles about the country that you _Will_ attended."

Seeing that her father was determined that she attended she hung her head hoping to stop the tears from coming and gave her consent. Knowing that that was a clear dismissal she left and turned to head up the stairs to ponder what her love would say when he found out she had danced with others who considered her fair game. And what was that letter he was writing he never writes unless he has to.

_**Normal Pov-William**_

A young man of twenty with fair hair turned his eyes to his friend saying" I am sorry Darcy I know you don't really like these sort of thing but it is a new neighborhood." William turned to his friend who while shorter than his was a reasonable height. He had met his friend at school and after saving one another from an embarrassing prank involving a flag pole and a pair of underpants. They became the best of friends.

"It is the right thing to do Bingley and I am not so unwilling to go…it is just well…" Here he turned and glanced at the woman that was riding next to him. Miss Caroline Bingley had from the moment she met him tried to get her claws into him especial after viewing Pemberly for the first time. "I am glad of the chance to get out father has been busy this week so I have had nothing to do."

Bingley just laughed and turned to stare out the window as the carriage pulled into the drive Miss. Bingley said "Oh my, what have we sentenced ourselves to?" Bingley and William just exchanged glances and then proceeded to help the woman down.

They walked in just as one song ended. Sir Lucas a short pudgy fellow seeing that they were uncomfortable with the attention they received hurried up to them and showed them to his family to introduce them. After doing so he spotted the Bennets arrive and exclaimed, "Ah I must introduce you to the Bennets and it will be special occasion for the youngest was to come today." Finishing he lead them over to great the Bennets.

_**William Pov**_

_ Finally I wonder if she will be mad I didn't tell her? I hope not I just wanted to surprise her. But I will Have to wait as she doesn't come to the… What is she doing here!? Oh, she does not look happy and she hasn't even seen me yet. Is it too late to back out?_

"My, dear Mrs. Bennet allow me to introduce Mr. Charles Bingley and his sisters Louisa and Caroline and Louisa's husband Mr. Edward Hurst." After making sure that the two principle people knew each other he left to rejoin his wife.

"Mr. Bingley it is a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce my daughters this is my eldest Jane." Mrs. Bennet said gesturing to the tall lady siting to the right of her. "My second child is siting there is Mary. There you see Kitty and Lydia and this is my youngest Elizabeth." She finished gesturing to Eliza, to the left of her.

_Eliza looks so surprised thankfully she doesn't seem mad with me. I cough and step up. Bingley seems to realize I have yet to be introduced. He gives me a little smile and be gins the introduction._

"Forgive my rudeness this is my friend Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Darcy this is Mrs. Bennet and her Daughters Jane and Elizabeth." Bingley said a little surprised that Darcy wished to be introduced.

_ Since Bingley has asked Miss Bennet to dance that leaves it open for me to ask Eliza. She is so lovely I wish that I could ask her to marry now so that they will all know that she is mine. _"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Bennet. Miss Bennet, Miss Eliza, If you are free may can I claim your next dance?" _I am glad I arrived before she did._

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Darcy. My next dance is free." _At last we will be able to spend the rest of our life together soon._

_**Mr. Bennet Pov**_

_There that should do it. Now I can go back to my book and soon Mr. Collins will arrive. Then Fanny will direct him to Lizzy. Killing two birds with one stone as it were._

**Author Pleadings**

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will have some flashbacks in the next chapter. I hope you like this. Did I go overboard on Mr. Bennet or not?

Please Read and Review!


	11. Rained In

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Chapter Eleven: Rained In_

_**Jane Pov**_

_ Mr. Bingley is so handsome. He is smiling at me as we dance I love dancing and he is a good dancer. Lizzy is dancing? I am glad that she got over her anxiety about coming. _"I do not think I have ever seen Darcy ever ask someone he didn't know beforehand to dance."

"Is that so? Well we had to fight Lizzy tooth and nail to get her to come so I am as surprised as you."_ Mr. Bingley is handsome and kind. Oh! The dance is ending… I hope he will ask me again._

_**Caroline Bingley Pov**_

_How dare that chit come and try to capture Mr. Darcy's attention! "Ugh_… did you see that Louisa that country nobody is already trying to get her claws in _my _Mr. Darcy." _How dare she!_

"Caroline, Mr. Darcy would never marry her. She has no connections, background or money. You need not worry about her just yet."_ Of course Mr. Darcy would never consider such an alliance._

_**Normal Pov**_

Eliza and William never noticed the eyes on them as they danced. As the dance drew to a close, William leaned a little closer than was proper and whispered "Meet me in our meadow in the morning." Eliza smiled and curtsied and took the arm that was held out to escort her off the dance floor.

All around them people were whispering about how Miss Elizabeth got quite a bit of luck to be able to dance with a man of ten thousand pounds on her first assembly. They ignored all of it as they reached their destination. William handed her a glass of punch and turned to leave knowing that he couldn't stay by her side all night even though he wanted to.

They spent the rest of the dance wishing they were together. Eliza tried her best to only dance with those either too old or married but, there were so many that wished to dance with the elusive Bennet that she sometimes had to dance with eligible young men. Men that William was quite jealous of and would glare at once in a while, that is until Eliza would catch him and give him a wistful smile and shake her head.

The next day dawned bright and clear. The perfect day for a walk… that is until Mrs. Bennet dragged Eliza into the parlor with her and all the other Bennet girls as well as the Lucas women. "Hello Charlotte Mrs. Lucas." Eliza greeted. Ugh… She forgot this ritual as she had never had to participate before.

"Hello, Lizzy we were just about t get to your dances." Mrs. Lucas said. Mrs. Beenet smiled and began sipped her tea as chaos ensued.

By the time Eliza managed to extract herself from an analysis of all the men she had danced with and everything they said. While trying to make sure her first dance was not discussed in depth. It was already nearing dinner time, so she dropped by the kitchen and asked that a picnic to be packed for her to take with enough to last if she stayed out for supper as well.

"William, I am sorry I …" William ran to her and kissed her full on the lips. Never before had he kissed her so. Before they were just a little touch but now he seemed as if possessed by something. "Will…iam" Eliza gapsed out when he finally released her from his lips. Eliza began to laugh in delight as he swung her round and round. William put her on her feet and took the basket from her and led her over to where he had laid out a blanket.

"Oh, how I missed you Eliza. Now though it will not be much longer till we will never have to separate again." William said as she spread out the food she had brought.

They talked for hours of things they had not written to each other and even some that they had. As it got late though they admitted that they had to go to their own houses and separate again.

William walked Eliza back to Longborn before they came into sight though he pushed her to a tree and kissed her with all of the possessiveness he had felt the night before watching her dance with other men. "William I love you." Eliza whispered as reading his thoughts. "And I you Eliza" He returned the sentiment with one last kiss.

The days drew on Eliza and Mr. Darcy met every morning in the meadow. Some mornings he would accompany her on her rounds to visit the tenets. When at the beginning of the third week since the Netherfield party had arrived a letter was received at breakfast.

_**Mr. Bennet Pov**_

_Mail…Mail… That is odd there is nothing for Lizzy usually she has a letter or two. Ah… _"Jane this one is yours and it seems to be from Netherfield." _And there it goes again that shrill pitch that only Fanny can reach._

"Why Jane you are invited to Netherfield… Oh but, the men are to be out. Well then you shall just go on horseback as it seems that it may rain." _Goodness has she no sense of propriety? Well it is too much of a hassle to try to change her mind once it is set on something._

"But, Mama Jane could get sick, very sick from such a scheme and would they not be able to discern it as one?" _Lizzy she is actually here this morning I wonder what it is she gets up to so early in the morning. She looks worried, Fanny however is just annoyed and gives her a look that clearly says 'she has no business talking as she knows nothing'._

"She is supposed to fall sick so that she can stay at Netherfield." _Sigh does she ever listen to what comes from her mouth? That is mercenary very much so to risk her daughter's life for such a thing. Well since I am helping her with catching Collins I suppose I can live with it._

"Mother there is an invitation for Lizzy as well as me. If the two of us are to go why take two horses and not the carriage, please allow us use of the carriage"_ So they have an interest in my youngest do they? Ha! If those snakes think they can trip and overwhelm Lizzy they are wrong. I will say this for the little brat she is good under pressure._

"Lizzy does not need to go." _That's it? As simple as that to Fanny, only Fanny could make it that simple._

_Jane gets a look on her face I have never before seen there. It's quite a look of determination. _"Mother, Lizzy is going I want her to come with me_, _especially ifI am to go on horseback andfall ill as you wish." _Fanny looks shocked and can only nod her head._

_Finally peace and quiet! It took forever for breakfast to end. Now Lizzy and Jane are off to Netherfield. Another week and a half and Collins will arrive and the plan can be set into motion. Dear God! I am starting to sound like Fanny!_

_**Normal Pov-Eliza**_

The two Bennet women had scarcely arrived when the rain began coming down. They were shown to the parlor where the two sisters were. After greeting one another they went on to Supper.

"Where did you say your Uncle live in London?" Caroline tried to politely ask.

"Grace Church Street." Jane answered. Eliza was trying to answer as few questions as necessary. She wondered why they even bothered to invite her. They obviously did not want her there.

"And where is this Grace Church Street located in London" Caroline dug further; she seemed to be directing the questions to Eliza even though it was Jane who was answering her questions. In her thinking which was incredibly like Mrs. Bennet these are thing that would keep her brother safe from the Bennets. It did help that when she told her brother she could tell Mr. Darcy. Miss Lizzy was younger and therefore be an easier target or at least that was what she had thought but she seemed to be avoiding answering the questions.

Eliza was tired of this line of questions as it had been going on since they arrived she was not naïve like her older sister was nor as sincerely sweet. "I am so very full dinner was excellent. Thank you."

Caroline nodded and asked if they were ready to withdraw as her train of thought had been cut off. They headed to the parlor for tea. As Caroline was ready to begin her questioning again they heard.

"Come now Darcy it was not all bad" Could be heard from the entrance hall. The Ladies rushed to the entrance hall to see what was going on. They arrived in time to hear William's deep timber exclaim.

"Not all bad? I missed my morning ride so we could go over the farm and see what was amiss and two miles out it was your horse that lost a shoe. Then while you were trying to find the shoe it began to rain. We had to walk back in the rain as it hasn't stopped…" William trailed off as he saw the group in the doorway. Eliza he noticed looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. "Forgive me, I had no idea that there was to be guests."

"Miss Bennet! I did not know you were coming did my sisters invite you? Oh, you must be in the middle of dinner." Mr. Bingley questioned the lady of his affection. William sighed he needed to put a stop to this before Eliza could no longer contain her laughter.

"Why don't you ladies retire to the parlor if you have finished, while we refresh ourselves?" _There that should do it,_ thought William. Mr. Bingley squeaked, nodded and almost ran up the stairs. William just shook his head, sighed and headed up after his friend.

Jane sighed in quite rapture (Eliza being the only person to hear.) and turned with the Bingley sisters to head back the way they came. Eliza waited a moment to make sure they were down the hall before she burst out in giggles_. 'To think Mr. Bingley did not notice how soaked he was till William said something. Then again he was too busy staring at Jane.'_ Thinking about her beloved brought a blush to her face. William almost always had all but his great coat on, only once had she seen him in lee and then he was still wearing too much to tell anything. Even though he was still wearing more than then it was form fitting and… She decided that these trains of thought made her blush far too much. Eliza waited till the newest blush died before she made her way to the parlor with the others.

"In Cheapside!?" Was the first thing Elizabeth heard when she reentered the sitting room. 'She started at it again it seems. Time to save her from the man eating banshee it seems.'

"Yes they live in Grace Church Street _and _it is in Cheapside in London. I have always found it so much better than living in some goddy house in the more popular areas." Eliza said as she took her seat next to Jane.

Jane glanced at her and saw the remnants of her blushed. 'I wonder why she blushed I have almost never seen that?' Before anything else could be said the gentlemen entered and bowed to the ladies. "Please forgive my earlier appearance. You see I was…"

"Oh, we heard all about how your horse lost a shoe and you were stuck in the rain." You could hear the amusement in Eliza voice as she finished her tale. Mr. Bingley laughed and sat in the seat that Eliza had vacated as the men had entered.

"How in the world did you know that Miss Elizabeth?" He questioned Lizzy. In his mind she was a mystery. He was never sure how he should be around her. She was always sure of herself and never seemed as if she needed anyone. He could never tell what she was thinking. She did seem like a Good person though and she was Jane's sister.

Eliza grinned and turned to William and said, "Your friend… Mr. Darcy has quite the loud voice. We heard him here and that is why we came to the door earlier." To everyone but William it seemed as if she was challenging him. William knew however that she was just teasing him. William decided that a little payback was in order. Especially since he wanted others to know he was attracted to her.

"I have never been told that before but it has been mentioned to me that my voice can go quite deep." The Bingley's were shocked Darcy never teased anyone even his sister. Jane was shocked that the stern Mr. Darcy could say such a thing, but she decided that it was Lizzy's influence she always got people to open up. Eliza never thought he would be so daring as to bring that up in front of others. She remembered when she had told him that in the forest that day after the ball. So she kept her mouth shut and fought the blush that was trying to break its way out. Alas it was not to be it won the hard fought battle.

Caroline thought were all a whirl her most clear thought was that Darcy was putting her down for being the upstart that she was ' See you are nothing he is just toying with you. _I _will become Mrs. Darcy Just because he took pity and danced with that doesn't mean anything'. She was so caught up in her thoughts that it took a minute to remember what she wanted to say "It was a… pleasure to have you come for supper…" She did not get the chance to finish as her brother interrupted her.

"You are not leaving already are you?" He looked like a kicked puppy so much so that eliza knew if Jane answered they would never leave. She spook before jane could.

"I am afraid so since the rain has paused… or had… I guess we will be staying at least for the night as the road becomes very dangerous after the amount of rain we have had today.

"Yes, of course you will stay!" Mr. Bingley's face lit up like a child on Christmas day. He was so happy now that it had rained. 'Oh, how could I have ever thought that it was a bad omen? Now I will get to stay in the same house as my angel…' William raised his eyebrows at the obvious happiness oh his host. Well he was happy as well so he couldn't be too hard on him. Caroline glared disapprovingly as did Louisa after she had looked to her sister to make sure that is what she was supposed to do.

"We will only stay till Sunday unless the rain stops before." Bingley's face fell but then he thought about the five days he would be able to spend with his angel with no other young men to have to share his attention.(Darcy did not count as he never shows any interest in the opposite sex)

"Of course, I will ring for the house keeper." After he went and pulled a cord in the corner and the house keeper came into room he said "Could you please prepare the last two rooms." Mr. and Mrs. Hurst had to have separate rooms so there was only two left.

When the group finally retired Caroline almost threw a hissy fit when she saw that Eliza room was across the hall from Mr. Darcy. Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth however just showed a knowing look of hidden delight.

_**Author Pleadings**_

I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update! I promise it won't for the next one. I already have some of it written I just have to type it because I wrote it in a notebook instead of typing.

So please review I am really happy so far with where the story is going but I also want you all to be happy with it too.

Thank you for reading and Please Review!


	12. The Letter

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Chapter Twelve: Letter_

_**Unknown Pov**_

_**Dear Mr. Darcy**_

_** I thought Mr. Darcy you might want to know that your son is being taken in by the worst of mercenary's. Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and she lives in Hertfordshire. She has no dowry and wishes to marry rich in order to throw her sisters at other rich men. **_

_**-A Friend-**_

_**Author's Pleadings**_

Sorry this was supposed to be in the last chapter.


	13. Five Days of Rain

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

_Chapter Thirteen: Five Days of Rain_

_**William Pov**_

_I can't believe that Eliza is in the same house as me… And next door… Time to change thought trail. The library, yes the library that will get my mind off… _"Eliza? Why are you still up? I thought for sure you would be in bed by now." _Is there a reason for her inability to sleep? She is so beautiful. I wish her hair was down though I love seeing her in a way that no one else is allowed to._

She smiles at me and holds out her hand where she has a ribbon and brush that I had not noticed. "I was thinking that you could help me as you did after the ceremony… Unless you would prefer not to?" _Oh, god no I will do it._

_ Her lovely blush is very becoming I wish I got to see it more often. _"Of course I would love to. I was on my way to the library no one will disturbed us there." She places her hand in mine and we quietly walk to the library.

_I knew that if I had invite her in or asked to come to her room that I would not be able to hold myself back as I did when she was just a girl. She is now a Woman. A woman that is mine! Soon I will have her all to myself and I will have her in my bed and my home where she belongs._ I take the ribbon and brush from her and direct her to the footstool in front of the fire. I started taking out the pins before I began talking. "How long do you think we have to wait till I can take you as my wife in the eyes of everyone else my love?" _I want to as soon as possible but I suppose she won't agree to let me talk to her father yet._

"We do not have to wait forever just a few months love. How long could such a small amount of time seem to us?" Eliza smiles when she looks back at me. I cannot help but pull her up to kiss her.

"Forever Little one…" She turns back 'round and I finish pulling the pins out and let her hair tumble down her back. "How long is a few months?"

"I suppose you are right I am not sure _I _want to wait too long as well. Maybe two months?" _Two months only two oh yes._

"Really my love is that including the Wedding?" _Please let it be I want to take her home with me where she belongs._

"Yes, it includes the wedding when we go home you may ask for my father's permission. Then we can marry as soon as possible since you are rich." _Rich?_

"What do my riches have to do with this? Unless, you only want me for my money." _That is an odd. Elizabeth has never mentioned my wealth before?_

"That means that no one will think it odd that you want to marry me and whisk me off as soon as possible. And you know good and well I wouldn't care if you were penniless. I love you for you." _Uh Oh, I think I might have upset her._

"I know that Eliza I just… Oh I don't know what I was thinking. I am sorry and I love you as well. You do make a good point though I am actually happy that I am wealthy." I run my hands through her hair as we sit in silence for a few minutes. I can't help but turn her around and kiss her again.

"William we are guests in someone else's house." She is right of course I sigh and turn her back around and start braiding her hair which is what I was supposed to be doing for the past ten or fifteen minutes. "Soon William soon…" She is right of course.

"Shall we Little one?" I hold out my arm to her, she takes it and we make our way back to our rooms. I give her one last kiss trying to make as short as possible so as to not tempt fate.

"Soon my love…" Eliza whispered to me as she slipped into her room.

_**Excerpts from Pride and Prejudice**_My writings

Day one-Evening

_**On entering the drawing-room **_they_** found the whole party at loo, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high **_Eliza declined Jane however accepted the invitation feeling it rude if both of them said no. Eliza _**said she would amuse herself **_with a book. _**Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.**_

"_**Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is rather singular."**_

"_**Miss Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley **_as she inwardly smiled at the look of disgruntlement which Elizabeth tried to suppress when she called her that, _**"despises cards. She is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else."**_

"_**I deserve neither such praise nor censure," cried Elizabeth; "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things." **_Jane was confused Lizzy usually never took such things personal; '_Maybe it had to do with her calling her Eliza, she doesn't like anyone calling her that.'_

"I am sure that you take pleasure in many things" Mr. Bingley said trying to break the tension created by his sister.

_**Elizabeth thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others—all that his library afforded.**_

"_**And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."**_

_**Elizabeth assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room.**_

"_**I am astonished," said Miss Bingley, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!" **__She has only ever stepped foot in there during the tour. Uh oh, I might be in trouble based on the look Eliza just gave me._

"_**It ought to be good," he replied, "It has been the work of many generations.**_ I am glad you had the opportunity to enjoy it when your brother came to visit."_ Good she doesn't look as unhappy anymore._

"_**And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books."**_

"_**I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these."**_

"_**Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Charles, when you build your house, I wish that it may be half as delightful as Pemberley." **__I am sure Mr. Darcy appreciates such flattery._

_Caroline I could never do such a thing and I don't want to Pemberley is not what I want. __**"I wish it may." **__Better to please her than argue._

"_**But I would advise you to make your purchase in that neighborhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."**__ Not that when we marry we will spend any time there… or at least I won't if Mr. Darcy does then I will not have to share my bed with him._

"_**With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if **_it were ever to be put up for sell."

"_**I am talking of possibilities, Charles."**_

"_**Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."**_

_**Elizabeth was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book; and soon laying it wholly aside, she drew near the card-table, and stationed herself between Mr. Bingley and **_Mr. Darcy, so as to observe the game and perhaps so as to sit near William.

Day Two-Tea time

_** "Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" said Miss Bingley "will she be as tall as I am?"**_

_** "I think she will. She**_ is about three-fourths as tall as _**Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height**_ or slightly taller,_**"**_

"_**How I long to see her again! I have never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite."**_

'_My, this girl sounds very accomplished. I wonder if I… Oh stop that Jane there is no need to compare yourself to anyone else.'_

'_Except for maybe herself. I hope Georgiana will like me William assures me she will.'_

"_**It is amazing to me," said Mr. Bingley, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."**_

"_**All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?"**_

"_**Yes all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished." **__'I know my angel is ever so accomplished'_

"_**Your list of common extent of accomplishments," **_after looking at Eliza Darcy said,_** "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserve it no otherwise than by netting a purse or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished." **__You Miss Bingley are not included in that list._

"_**Nor I, I am sure," said Miss Bingley **_almost happy having thought that he was complimenting her.

"_**Then," observed Elizabeth, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman." **_Elizabeth coyly looked up at William wondering if he would take the bait.

"_**Oh! Certainly," cried his faithful assistant, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved."**_

"_**All this she must possess," added Darcy **_stepping up to the challenge Eliza presented him with, **"and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."**

"I would say that if everyone was to achieve this though that it would then become common and defeat the purpose." Said Jane hoping to defuse the situation, "I think that it is in the eye of the beholder to determine if that person is accomplished."

"_**I am no longer surprised at your knowing ONLY six accomplished women. I rather wonder at now at your knowing ANY.**_ I do see what you mean though Jane it is a nice sentiment, but not one that is yet to be put into practice by the general population._**"**_ Eliza said hoping to cover her blush at the complement she knew he had aimed toward her.

"_**Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"**_

"_**I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united."**_ _'Certainly not in me or you.' _thought Elizabeth

_**Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew many women who answered this description.**_ Miss Bingley having conveniently forgotten that just a moment ago having said she knew not more than six women who could be called such.

Jane and Elizabeth both retired to refresh then selves and rest before dinner. And almost as soon as they were gone did Miss Bingley begin by saying, "_**Elizabeth Bennet, is one of those young ladies who seek to recommended themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."**_

"_**Undoubtedly," replied Darcy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, **_while thinking of all the devises she had used to trap him, while trying to keep himself under control after the pointed attack on Elizabeth, _**"there is a meanness in ALL the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation."**_

_**Miss Bingley was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.**_

_**Day Three-Breakfast**_

The first thing Jane heard as she came in to the breakfast parlor was _**"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied **_Mr. Bingley;_**" and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes."**_

"Quit Netherfield!" Jane exclaimed stopping her trek to the seat opposite Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley jumped up and led her to her seat.

"Miss Bennet we are talking of whether I would quit Netherfield and I was saying that _**at present, I consider myself as quite fixed here." **_Jane calmed down and began to fill her plate after hearing that he would not be leaving so soon.

"_**That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Elizabeth.**_

"_**You begin to comprehend me, do you?" cried he, turning towards her. **__'Because I certainly am not close to doing so to you.'_

"_**Oh! Yes-I understand you perfectly." **_

"_**I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful."**_

"_**That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours." **_Jane tried to subtly kick her under the table. Eliza did no more than spare her a glance.

"_**I did not know before," continued Bingley immediately, "that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."**_

"_**Yes, but intricate characters are the MOST amusing. They have at least that advantage." **_Elizabeth laughingly said glancing at William knowing how he looked to others.

"_**The country," said Darcy**_ countering her,_** "can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society."**_

"_**But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them forever." **_Eliza smiled knowing that she and William for as well as they knew each other were still learning new things.

"London has many advantages over the country; it has shops and public places, it is a great deal pleasanter is it not Charles." Miss Bingley said not liking the fact that she was not included in the conversation.

"_**When I am in the country," he replied, "I never wish to leave it; and when I am in town it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either."**_

_**Day Three-After Supper Tea**_

_** Mr. Darcy was writing, and Miss Bingley seated near him, was watching the progress of his letter and repeatedly calling off his attention by messages to his sister**_ and father._** Mr. Hurst and Mr. Bingley were at piquet, and Mrs. Hurst **_and Jane _**was observing their game.**_

_** Elizabeth took up some needlework, and was sufficiently amused in attending to what passed between **_William_** and his companion. The perpetual commendations of the lady, either on his handwriting, or on the evenness of his lines, or on the length of his letter, with the perfect unconcern with which her praises were received, formed a curious dialog, and was extremely in union with her opinion of each.**_ That Miss Bingley desperately wanted to marry William even if she looked like a fool, and that William would never look at Caroline Bingley over her ever.

_**"How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter!"**_

_** He made no answer.**_

"_**You write uncommonly fast."**_

_** "You are mistaken. I write rather slowly."**_

_** "How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of a year! Letters of business, too! How odious I should think them!"**_

_** "It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours."**__ 'Besides I rather like writing to Eliza. I would not like you to do that.'_

"_**Pray tell your sister that I long to see her."**_

"_**I have already told her so once, by your desire."**_

"_**I am afraid you do not like your pen. Let me mend it for you. I mend pens remarkably well." **_

'_Good god does this woman never stop!'; __**"Thank you—but I always mend my own."**_

"_**How can you contrive to write so even?"**_

_**He was silent.**_

"_**Tell your sister I am delighted to hear of her improvement on the harp."**_

"_**Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? At present I have not room to do them justice."**_

"_**Oh it is of no consequence. I shall see her in January. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Mr. Darcy?"**_

"_**They are generally long; but whether always charming it is not for me to determine."**_ Eliza gave a knowing smile. All the letters she ever received from him had been very charming and full of his love for her.

"_**It is a rule with me, that a person who can write a long letter with ease, cannot write ill."**_

"_**That will not do for a compliment to Darcy, Caroline," cried her brother, "because he does NOT write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables. Do you not, Darcy?"**_

_**"My style of writing is very different from yours."**_

'_Yes William's are full of Love and concern. I am sure yours Miss Bingley are not,'_ Eliza thought.

_**"Oh!" cried Miss Bingley, "Charles writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest."**_

_**"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them - by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents."**_

_**"Your humility, Mr. Bingley," said Elizabeth, "must disarm reproof."**_

_**"Nothing is more deceitful," said Darcy, "than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast."**_

_**"And which of the two do you call my little recent piece of modesty?"**_

"Oh, I am sure that you are only trying to express how you see yourself," Jane said, "it is very good to have a firm opinion of ourselves."

_**"**_I believe it is _**the indirect boast; - for you are really proud of your defects in writing, because you consider them as proceeding from a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which if not estimable, you think at least highly interesting. The power of doing anything with quickness is always much prized by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. When you told **_Miss_**. Bennet this morning that if you ever resolved on quitting Netherfield you should be gone in five minutes, you meant it to be a sort of panegyric, of compliment to yourself - and yet what is there so very laudable in a precipitance which must leave very necessary business undone, and can be of no real advantage to yourself or anyone else?"**_ '_It is her turn to answer the call'_

_**"Nay," cried Bingley, "this is too much, to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning.**_

_**And yet, upon my honor, I believed what I said of myself to be true, and I believe it at this moment. At least, therefore, I did not assume the character of needless precipitance merely to show off before the ladies."**_ Bingley glanced at Miss. Bennet; you could just see the tips of his ears turn red as he was watching.

_**"I dare say you believed it; but I am by no means convinced that you would be gone with such celerity. Your conduct would be quite as defendant on chance as that of any man I know; and if, as you were mounting your horse, a friend were to say, "Bingley, you had better stay till next week," you would probably do it, you would probably not go - and, at another word, might stay a month."**_

"That seems to be in tune with his good nature." Jane said trying to defend Mr. Bingley.

_**"You have only proved by this," cried Elizabeth, "that Mr. Bingley did not do justice to his own disposition. You have shown him off now much more than he did himself."**_

_**"I am exceedingly gratified," said Bingley, "by your converting what my friend says into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper. But I am afraid you are giving it a turn which that gentleman did by no means intend; for he would certainly think the better of me, if under such a circumstance I were to give a flat denial, and ride off as fast as I could."**_

_**"Would Mr. Darcy then consider the rashness of your original intention as atoned for by your obstinacy in adhering to it?"**_

_**"Upon my word I cannot exactly explain the matter; Darcy must speak for himself."**_

_**"You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Miss Bennet, that the friend who is supposed to desire his return to the house, and the delay of his plan, has merely desired it, asked it without offering one argument in favor of its propriety."**_

_**"To yield readily - easily - to the persuasion of a friend is no merit with you."**_

_**"To yield without conviction is no compliment to the understanding of either."**_

_**"You appear to me, Mr. Darcy, to allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. A regard for the requester would often make one readily yield to a request without waiting for arguments to reason one into it. I am not particularly speaking of such a case as you have supposed about Mr. Bingley. We may as well wait, perhaps, till the circumstance occurs, before we discuss the discretion of his behavior thereupon. But in general and ordinary cases between friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?"**_

_**"Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties?"**_

_**"By all means," cried Bingley; "Let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting their comparative height and size; for that will have more weight in the argument, Miss Bennet, than you may be aware of. I assure you that if Darcy were not such a great tall fellow, in comparison with myself, I should not pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more awful object than Darcy, on particular occasions, and in particular places; at his own house especially, and of a Sunday evening when he has nothing to do."**_

_**Mr. Darcy smiled; but Elizabeth thought she could perceive that he was rather offended; and therefore checked her laugh. Miss Bingley warmly resented the indignity he had received, in an expostulation with her brother for talking such nonsense.**_

_**"I see your design, Bingley," said his friend. - "You dislike an argument, and want to silence this."**_

_**"Perhaps I do. Arguments are too much like disputes. If you and Miss Bennet will defer yours till I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful; and then you may say whatever you like of me."**_

"I do wish you would stop as well, Eliza." Jane concurred with Mr. Bingley.

_**"What you ask," said Elizabeth, "is no sacrifice on my side; and Mr. Darcy had much better finish his letter."**_

_**Mr. Darcy took her advice, and did finish his letter.**_

_**When that business was over, he applied to Miss Bingley and Elizabeth **_or Jane,_** for the indulgence of some music. Miss Bingley moved with alacrity to the piano-forte, and after a polite request that Elizabeth**_ and Jane_** would lead the way, which the other**_s_** as politely and more earnestly **_gave a _**negative, she seated herself.**_

Shortly afterward the party headed upstairs to their rooms. That night Eliza and William met as they had the past two nights, and went through what was fast becoming past ritual.

The rest of the week passed much as it had already gone. By Sunday the rain had turned to a drizzle, so the party made their way to the church.

By some very careful engineering William and Bingley managed to sit so that William sat next to Eliza, and Jane next to Eliza, and Mr. Bingley next to Jane, and then came Miss. Bingley and the Hurst's. Although Caroline was upset it was not till they started the Bible reading that she got really upset. As neither Jane nor Elizabeth had their Bibles they had to share with their neighbors.

Eliza and William were impervious to the commotion their intimate position was making; as they were sitting as close as they possibly could and still seem proper, they continued with their mutual enjoyment of their time together and in worship.

Unfortunately all good things good things must come to an end, so it was without much joy that Mr. Bingley and Fitzwilliam began to hand their respective loves into the carriage. Just before William handed Eliza into the carriage he told her "I will come to call on you in a week. Just one more week, my love." Eliza smiled and climbed into the carriage.

_'Little one I will come for you soon. I will come for you and never let you go again.'_

_**Author Pleadings**_

I hope you like this Chapter. I have put in some of Jane Austin's writings those are supposed to be in Bold and Italics. If it is not I am sorry and it all belongs to her.

Tell me what you think please. I hope you like it and will enjoy it very much.

Thank you for reading and Please Review!


	14. Guests

**Let me Dry your Eyes**

**Summary**

There once was a lonely little girl who was the youngest of five children. And an angry young man whose mother died and left him with a grieving father and a baby sister mere hours old. This is their story.

**AN**-I have no right to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. That joy solely belongs to Jane Austin and her descendants.

I know that there are those that think that I either used too much of Austin's writings or made sure it was defiantly known a little too much. I really wanted everyone to know it was hers though and the reason I used so much of her words was I love that time she spent there and did not think I could make it any better. I did try to kind of make it my own though. Now without further ado…

_Chapter Fourteen: Guests…_

_**Mr. Darcy POV**_

_How could my son even think of marrying? He has always refused to even talk about it when I bring it up. I will get to the bottom of this! My son will not marry anyone that is below our station in life. I have talked to the Duke Whitehall and promised Fitzwilliam to his daughter. Anne was close friends with the Duchess she would love it if Fitzwilliam were to marry her daughter. _

_ I should be there soon as I have been on the road for a week. I wonder if I should have told them I was coming. No this is better. Better to get him before he can make excuses up. If he really has promised himself to a woman in Hertfordshire I will pay the father his asking price and have the woman break it off so that she may still marry. He will not marry some country maid. _

_**Mrs. Bennet POV**_

_The girls are walking out today. They had better be back before Mr. Collins arrives. I told them to stay in, but would they listen to me, no! All but Lizzy went to Meryton. Who knows where she went off to…? _ "Mr. Bennet are you sure that Collins will marry the girl? I mean after he meets her he may decide not to after all. What with all her pertinence and _Ideas_"

"I suppose he might not want to but, he has already signed the contract he just wants a wife to appease his patroness Lady Catherin I believe is her name, after all her mentioned her in ever sentence. He should be here by dinner if his last letter is anything to go by, so I hope you have prepared a good meal for him." _Very good once she is gone I am sure Jane and my Lydia will catch the attention of some fine young rich man._

"Of course I have! I always prepare an excellent meal." _Where does he get these ideas that I would not have told Cook to arrange a meal that would exceed Mr. Collins expectations? _"I have already talked to Cook and it will be splendid."_ Or Cook will be in trouble._

_**Jane POV**_

"How dare that man. To think he actually insinuated that I would marry him he is a toad! I will only ever marry for love."_ Oh, Lizzy…_

"I am sure that he did not mean to offend you. He is not a toad. Lizzy I am sure Mr. Collins does not believe that you would marry without love maybe he is just confident that he will be able to obtain it as he is your cousin." _Okay he may look like a toad but it should not be said._

"Oh Jane you are so much nicer than I am. But let us stop talking of Mr. Collins instead let us talk about Mr. Bingley and how he could not stop asking about you when you were in bed."

"Lizzy I am sure I do not know what you mean." _Is it even possible to be even redder than I am now? Oh, she is giving me that look I need to change topic immediate. She is like a shark that scents weakness, goes straight for the kill. _"I think we should talk about you and Mr. Darcy. He was paying you quite a bit of attention." _Is that how I look when I talk about Mr. Bingley? I do not think I have ever seen her flustered she always seems in control. Except when men start to think that she might marry them then she is just plain mad._

"W… Mr. Darcy was just being a kind host. He saw that Mr. Bingley was far too preoccupied with you so he saved me from having to talk to either of his dreadful sisters of the boring Mr. Hurst. I think it is time for bed now." _Hee Hee that was fun maybe I should question her more often about Mr. Darcy._

_**Eliza POV**_

_ Yikes I can't believe that Jane would ask something like that. I do believe that Mr. Bingley is rubbing off on her. Oh how I miss William already. The days could not go by fast enough I cannot wait for Sunday to come._

_**Normal POV Mr. Bingley**_

'_My god the Mr. Darcy is here in my parlor and his son is missing! Okay so he is not missing he is just out again… You know now that I think about it he is always out in the morning. Riding he says…'_ These are Mr. Bingley's thought as he sits in his considerably smaller parlor now that Mr. Darcy is in it. He had not thought it was small but now… Well if Darcy intimidated him he wasn't sure what Mr. Darcy did to him but it sure did make the room seem smaller.

"I am sorry if we had known you were to come your room would have already been prepared…" Miss Bingley said. As always she was trying to impress those of the society she wished she was a member of. Mr. Darcy raised his hand stopping her.

"I did not tell Fitzwilliam I was coming, I wished for it to be…a surprise. What sort of… society do you have here?" Miss Bingley was happy now that his father was here Mr. Darcy the junior couldn't pay so much attention to Miss _Eliza _Bennet.

She almost smiled as she remembered the first time she called her such. The look that was on her face was perfect. Miss Bennet looked horrified… well for the split second that her face stopped sporting that smile that was always on her face. How she kept her composure with that family was a mystery to Miss Bingley.

"Oh a surprise what a joy I am sure your son will love it." Even if she did not like surprises.

Mr. Darcy raised an eyebrow, "You must not know my son very well. He hates surprises more than anything." Miss Bingley blushed and mumbled something no one could hear.

They sat in silence and waited for William to arrive back. Occasionally Mr. Bingley would try to talk to Mr. Darcy but every time he did Mr. Darcy always seemed to either have no idea what he was saying or looked so stern that he would quickly closed his mouth. As dinner preparations began being made William arrived.

"Father!? What are you…? I mean I did not know you were to come here. If I had I would not have gone out for my morning ride." William said as he found a place by the window.

He could just make out the figure of Eliza as she raced to the Widows house as she was supposed to have been there a half hour before. She so did look like Faye the way she would wind through the forest almost as if she was born from it.

"Yes well I wanted to surprise you, and it seems I did a good job of it." Mr. Darcy looked at his son and could see no visible signs of him being any different than he was before. He looked out the windows as much as he always had, straight laced as he had been since his mother's death never venturing out to do what people his age did to have fun. It worried him that maybe his wild side would come out after he had… well… he just hoped that it wouldn't. "Now that you have finally graced me with your presence I believe that I am going to go and rest for the night."

"Of course father and again I am sorry that I was not here earlier." William said as he stood to show his father out of the room. After Mr. Darcy left William turned around "I am sorry for him if I had known I would have asked and at least have made sure I was here."

Mr. Bingley smiled and replied "It is quite all right you father is always welcome here." William smiled and shook his head at his friend. Charles is always so pleasant William often wondered how he became his friend.

_**William POV**_

_What is he doing here? He never travels beyond London not since mother died. I… I am still going to propose to Eliza even if he is here I cannot live without her much longer. It is getting harder and harder to leave her every day. I cannot wait for Sunday…_

_**Author Pleadings**_

I am so sorry! I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me too much. I wish I could have updated sooner but until recently I seemed to have a bit of writers block. It will probably be a while till I update again as I am still having a bit of trouble.

I always love reviews any ideas you might have. Such as what sickness Mr. Darcy should have. Thoughts are always appreciated.

Please Please Review!


End file.
